


I'll Put Up With You Forever

by JustALifelongPhase



Series: We Love Through Hate [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, but with plot, rather fluff-filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: Root gets to meet Gen, Shaw gives Root a shock, and Root is dramatic. What tremendous fun.Definitely recommend reading the prequels, they help set the scene. Although you could probably figure it out without them if you really want to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the kudos/comments on "Who Says This Can't Be Love" This was fun to write but I should see my dentist for the cavities I gave myself, enjoy!

   Shaw woke up when she felt a gentle pressure moving around her back. It took her a moment to recognize the pressure as Root’s hand, trailing lazy patterns across her bare skin. She didn’t change her breathing, didn’t open her eyes, didn’t move a muscle. She wouldn’t want to admit that it felt good. Apparently her efforts were in vain.

“I know you’re awake.” Root murmured, planting a small kiss on Shaw’s cheek. Shaw hummed in response,

“How could you tell?” She asked. She felt Root shrug behind her, hand never halting in it’s winding motion up and down Shaw’s back. 

“It’s you.” Root said simply. Shaw let out a sound that was just a little to soft to be a scoff. If someone had asked her if she were happy she probably would have shrugged, and possibly glared at them. The tiny part of herself that she didn’t listen to was practically purring with contentment though.

“So what’s the plan today?” Root asked, letting her hand fall. That tiny part of her wanted to whine at the loss of contact, “I mean, we both have a day off so if you want to do something…” Shaw shook her head,

“Sorry, uh, I promised Gen that I would take her out for ice cream.” Shaw muttered. Root giggled,

“Wow, that little girl really softened you up. Can’t wait till I get to meet her.” Shaw shrugged then hesitated,

“You could come with us.” She said, turning to face her girlfriend. Root’s eyes widened, then she smiled,

“That would be amazing, Sameen.” She leaned in for a kiss, then another.

The two of them ended up staying in bed for quite a while longer.

Shaw drove the two of them to pick up Gen, since she was the one who actually knew where the house was.

“Hi, Shaw!” Gen said cheerfully as tossed her backpack into the back seat, climbing in after it. Then she noticed the other woman in the car, “Oh! Is this your girlfriend?”

“How could you tell?” Root asked, turning around with a smile as Shaw backed out of the driveway. Gen sat up a little straighter in her seat.

“I’m a spy. It’s my job to figure things like that out.” Root nodded with a serious expression,

“Well, you were right. Nice to meet you, I’m Root.” She held her hand out and the child returned the handshake.

“I’m Gen.”

“So what’s with the bag? There’s no school on Saturdays.” Root said, nodding to the plain black backpack that sat next to Gen.

“Shaw helps me with my homework sometimes. There’s a couple things I don’t really get.” Gen shrugged. Root turned to face Shaw again, her smile growing a little wider.

“Sameen, you’re helping her with _homework_?” She said.

“Root.” Shaw warned, not taking her eyes off the road. She could picture the mischievous sparkle in Root’s eyes even without looking at her.

“That’s so sweet!” Root gushed.

“I am going to crash this car.” Shaw grumbled. 

“You wouldn’t do that. That might hurt Gen. And then how would you buy her ice cream and help her with homework?” Root’s voice was dripping with a mix of glee and amusement. Shaw glanced quickly in her rearview mirror at Gen.

“Spy kid, make sure you’re in the seat behind me on the way back. I’m going to crash Root’s side of the car.” Gen nodded and smirked,

“Sure thing. Just don’t mess her up too bad. She wouldn’t be your girlfriend if you didn’t like her face as pretty as it is.” Root burst out laughing at that.

“You should take me to meet up with Gen more often, Sameen.” She said. Shaw just rolled her eyes,

“Dating people is about more than just looks.” She muttered. Root put a hand to her heart,

“Aww, Sameen, did you just admit you like me?”

"Root. We are dating."

"Because you  _like_ her." Gen joined in.

Shaw just rolled her eyes again. She didn’t get angry when both Gen and Root started laughing at her again.

—

Maybe ice cream wasn’t the best idea.

“Tell me more stories from when Shaw was a kid!” Gen insisted. They’d already finished the homework, Root had actually been more help than Shaw when it came to math. Unfortunately, that left a little too much time for conversation.

“So there was a time I borrowed her eraser in class-“ Root started. Shaw groaned, already knowing where this was going.

“You didn’t ask first. And your hair grew back.” She grumbled, stabbing into her ice cream with her spoon. Gen turned to her with wide eyes.

“You pulled out her hair?”

“Enough stories.” Shaw decided.

“But-“

“No.”

“Root?” Gen pleaded. Root smiled.

“Anytime.”

“Sweet.”

“Having you two meet was a terrible idea.” Shaw muttered. Gen smiled,

“Nah, you’re girlfriend is cool, Shaw.”

Shaw glanced at Root, whose attention was back on her milkshake. Maybe her girlfriend was a little cool.

—

“Gen is a sweet kid, I can see why you like spending time with her.”

“Yeah. A little nosy though.” Shaw said, catching Root’s arm as she headed towards the kitchen. “Sit down. I can cook every once in a while.” She told her. Root smiled, but didn’t sit down, opting instead to lean against the counter and steal kisses every time Shaw got too close.

Naturally it took longer than Shaw had expected to get dinner together.

Root took one bite of her food and moaned,

“Marry me.” She said, taking more. Shaw shrugged.

“Maybe.”

Shaw regretted not getting a video of Root spraying food out of her mouth at the comment. She silently passed over a glass of water while her girlfriend coughed and spluttered. Root managed to take a few gulps before staring at Shaw with a red face and watery eyes.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, that was the funniest shit you’ve done all year.” Shaw told her.

“Did you mean that?”

“Which ‘that,’ the funny thing or the marry thing?” Shaw knew which ‘that’ but she was definitely going to make Root work for it.

“The marry thing! Usually you’d just brush it off and say no, or leave, or literally anything that didn’t leave it as a possibility.” Shaw rolled her eyes,

“Relax, and finish your food before it gets cold. I’m just saying that being married to you might not suck.” Root gaped at Shaw before Shaw glanced pointedly at her plate and Root huffed before taking another bite of food.

“That wasn’t my real proposal.” Root said while they cleared the table. Shaw eyed her warily.

“Root, I didn’t even say yes. And if you’re planning on making things some big deal…”

“Sameen, when do I ever make things a big deal? I’m not a dramatic person.” Shaw gripped her head,

“I’m sorry, I just got a major headache from the memories of all the times that prove that you are the most dramatic person I’ve ever met.” Root giggled and gave her a quick kiss.

“Nothing public, promise.” Shaw groaned,

“Fine.”

That night Shaw took a long while to fall asleep. If she were able to listen to that small part of her, she would have realized it was excitement. Fortunately, Root apparently had the same problem, so at least she had company.

—

Shaw thought she’d have longer than a week before Root’s “Big Deal” as she’d come to think of it. She should have known better. Root seemed to have a peculiar talent for planning things with a deadline. 

Shaw walked into her apartment to find it covered in pictures. The ones she recognized were printed out selfies that Root always insisted on taking. The two of them on their first official date. Their second anniversary (where Root had convinced Shaw to come to a fancy restaurant.) Right after their first fight, Shaw had whined about it, but Root had insisted that it was a milestone to be recorded. Even before they had started dating, there was them the night Root had gotten her first promotion. The night Shaw had made detective. There was the day they’d moved into their first apartment after college. Both of their college graduations. In every picture Root had a bright happy smile, while Shaw had her usual stoic expression.

The other pictures were paintings, and what looked like digital art, and charcoal drawings. Shaw looked at one and realized that it was prom night, Root wearing her dress, Shaw in her jeans and t-shirt, her hair was braided out of her face revealing a laughing smile that she so rarely wore. The next picture was the two of them practicing karate together, the pictures looking just like the two of them as teenagers. There was another one with the two of them and Bear back when he was a puppy. She actually smiled at another picture, the two of them looking about twelve; Root with a bloody nose, Shaw with a black eye and a split lip. Of course Root would have included their middle school fight.

“I commissioned artists, for the parts I couldn’t find pictures of.” Came Root’s voice from her bedroom doorway. She came closer to Shaw, “Sent them pictures of us as kids, had to have a bunch of artists work, there was too much to finish in a week.”

“You could have waited longer than a week.” Shaw pointed out. Root smiled,

“I didn’t want to wait. It’s our third anniversary tonight.” Shaw thought about the date. Huh, Root was right. Root picked up a small remote and pointed it at the stereo. Shaw didn’t know the name of the song, but she vaguely recognized it as one of the songs the two of them had danced to at prom. She raised an eyebrow at Root.

“Not dramatic, huh?” Root smiled at her,

“Maybe a little. But Sameen Shaw,” Root knelt smoothly onto one knee as she pulled out a small box, “Will you put up with me and my dramatic efforts for the rest of our lives? Because I really want to call you my wife.” Shaw let out a small breath of laughter. The tiny part she didn’t listen to was so loudly, beautifully, gloriously happy that she couldn’t help but smile a little while she held out her hand for Root to put the ring on.

“Fine. If you can put up with me for that long.” Root slid the ring on and rose to kiss her fiancee. 

“I want to put up with you forever.” She whispered between kisses. Shaw let out the smallest of laughs again before turning a stern eye on Root.

“You and Grace get to do the planning.” Root grinned,

“Don’t worry, we’ll handle it. We’re the ones who will actually have fun doing it.” 

“Good.” Shaw nodded once before picking Root up and carrying her to the bedroom. There was one way she definitely wanted to celebrate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoot Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not too sure about this chapter, I've been working through writer's block and figuring out an in-character Shoot wedding is pretty difficult, but I did my best, and figured it was damn time I updated. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

Shaw finished dressing for her wedding and looked in the mirror. She couldn’t resist a small smirk. Despite this particular milestone never being in her plans or expectations for her life, she enjoyed looking this good. And was surprised by her own lack of reluctance for the ceremony. She looked herself up and down again. Gen had good taste.

\---

_Gen had already had fun helping pick out Root’s dress a week earlier. She’d also told Shaw very clearly that she would “absolutely never ever tell her what the dress looked like. Even if you beg.” Shaw just nodded and didn’t pursue it further. (“Ever.” Gen added smugly, apparently just to be sure.)_

_“Don’t tell Root what we pick out for Shaw either. It’s only fair.” John told her Gen nodded solemnly,_

_“Yeah, I know. Bad luck.”_

_Finch and John nodded solemnly at Gen’s words while Shaw rolled her eyes. Gen just smiled._

_“I like them, Shaw.”_

_“That makes one of us. Come on, kid, you’re our best bet of getting something that goes well with Root’s dress.”_

_“I’m surprised you care about that.” Finch commented, stopping the car. Shaw shrugged getting out,_

_“I don’t care. Root will though.”_

_“How swee-“ John started before Shaw punched his arm to shut him up._

_She ended up trying on seven different suits, all with blue and gold accents before she stepped out and Gen gasped._

_“Shaw it’s perfect!” She said seriously._

_“You do look wonderful.” Finch said with what Shaw could swear was a hint of pride in his voice. John nodded,_

_“Yeah. Who knew that my kid sister could look like_ that _?”_

_Shaw glared at him before nodding to the others._

_“Yeah this is good. Thanks kid, we’ll treat you to ice cream.”_

_\---_

There was a knock at the door and Shaw looked up.

“Come in.”

Grace entered the room and her face immediately lit up in a huge grin.

“Sweetie, you look amazing!”

“Thanks, Mom. Time?”

“It’s time.” Grace’s eyes started watering and Shaw gave her a brief hug before the two of them left the room.

Who would walk who down the aisle had been the subject of a lot of talk before they had finally decided. Seeing as both Root and Shaw considered John, Grace, and Finch to be their family, they had decided on not having sides. Their family would simply enter before them as a unit leaving the two women to walk each other down the aisle. “We’ve always been with each other anyway.” Root had said, shrugging as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Root smiled widely at Shaw and Shaw wasn’t sure whether her pulse quickened from lust or something else, but didn’t question it. Root’s dress was form fitting until it reached her knees where the skirt widened slightly and the white slowly darkened to navy blue at the trim with gold flecks that made the hem of the dress almost look like the night sky.

“You look amazing.” Root whispered as they watched their family enter the room. Shaw smirked,

“You too.”

It shouldn’t have been possible for Root’s smile to widen but at this point her cheeks had to hurt.

“Let’s go.” She whispered.

The two of them entered the room. It was a small wedding, mostly coworkers who they were particularly close to and a few members of their extended family. Also John’s friends, Shaw had suggested inviting them since they had some seats to fill and Root had been more than willing.

Gen stood at the front, a little to the side, smiling proudly at her duty as ring bearer.

The ceremony was brief, as Shaw had expected. The vows were traditional and briefly spoken. They had agreed to the shortest possible ceremony in favor of starting dinner sooner. Although each of them had plans for a toast later that night.

Gen stepped over, at her queue, presenting them the rings. When they reached the kiss, Shaw smiled slightly into it as she heard John’s friends, led by Lionel and Leon, wolf whistle loudly at them. It made Root giggle and they broke apart to the room clapping.

“Now we can start the fun part of the wedding!” Root called.

The rest of the night passed quickly. They ate, they danced, they drank. When Root stood to make a toast, Shaw wasn’t quite sure what made her breath catch.

 _Love._ Whispered that tiny voice in her head. She might even have heard it this time if she hadn’t been so focused on her new wife.

“Thanks for coming, everybody.” Root said warmly, she’d always been better at this sort of thing than Shaw, “I just wanted to say, I was never really sure if we’d reach this point. Shaw and I went from hating each other, to protecting each other, to what we have today. And I was content to have whatever I could with her. Shaw, I know I tell you we’re all just shapes in the system. And you have a _great_ shape.” There were a few chuckles and whistles from the crowd, “But really, if you’re a shape, you’re a straight line. An arrow. And that should be so simple, but somehow you still managed to surprise me. And becoming my wife is the greatest surprise you’ve ever given me. Here’s to great shapes and better surprises.”

The entire room drank and Shaw stood up. She looked around with her usual expression. John and Joss were holding hands and smiling at her, as were Grace and Finch. Zoe Morgan had a handsome man on her arm who Shaw suspected was nothing more than arm candy. Lionel and Leon were both there alone but they were grinning up at her too. Gen was beginning to look a little tired, but she still beamed up at Shaw when she met her eyes.

“Most of you know I’m not great with this kind of thing, so I’m gonna keep it short. Root is great. And she’s probably the only one who would have put up with me for so long. And I’m glad she did. Anyway, Root, thanks. I actually like being your wife. And if anyone messes with her I’ll kick your ass. To Root.” Shaw raised her glass and the room followed.

“Cheers!” A few of the men said cheerfully. Shaw glanced at Root and immediately received a brief but passionate kiss.

“What did I do?” She asked. Root grinned.

“Me.” She said slyly.

Yeah. Shaw did like being Root’s wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat, or see me ranting and flailing over my fics, feel free to check out PhaseWriter on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoot have a honeymoon that only they would enjoy, then the newlyweds have a big talk about a small girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It has been a while but I'm back and as (hopefully) awesome as ever, if not, at least as average as ever! This is the final chapter of the wedding section of this fic series, but the good news is that there will be at least one more! Every time I think I'm done I'm not. Plus there's a bunch of one-shots in this verse I plan on writing because I do a ton of time skipping, as you know, and I may want to fill in the blanks later. Also if any of you plan on going to ClexaCon 2018, check out my end notes!

“So when are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Shaw asked grumpily. Root had flat out refused to tell her where their honeymoon would be, or even how long it was. She and John had arranged with Shaw’s boss to take enough time off work. Grace had packed her suitcase after the wedding while Shaw and Root had been occupied with their guests. So now Shaw was in a car with her wife with absolutely no idea where she was headed.

“You’ll find out when we get there.” Root gave her a teasing smile which just made Shaw scowl more. Root smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, “I promise you’ll like it.” Shaw considered for a moment whether or not she trusted Root when she said that. To her surprise, she did.

“Fine.”

“That’s the spirit!” Root grinned, unperturbed as ever by Shaw’s stoicism.

They got to the airport where apparently Finch had helped Root get a private flight, meaning that Shaw _still_ couldn’t get an idea of where they were headed.

“It’s a long flight, but it’s private. And the crew has been very specifically instructed not to interrupt us.” Root told her with a wink. Shaw gave a small smirk,

“I don’t think I’ve ever looked forward to a flight so much.”

They made full use of their privacy and Shaw was dozing lightly with Root curled up against her when the pilot’s voice came on over the intercom.

“We’re going to reach our destination in about fifteen minutes, ladies. Welcome, and enjoy the surprise.”

Root grinned and eased herself off of Shaw, heading to her purse and pulling out a thick black strip of cloth.

“It’s blind from here, Sameen.” Shaw raised an eyebrow at the cloth,

“Seriously? Unless you plan on using that in the bedroom, I’m not letting you put that on me.” Root gave her usual flirtatious smile,

“Well then, I’ll just have to make sure to continue its use tonight, won’t I. I promise it won’t be long, twenty minutes, tops.” Shaw rolled her eyes, but allowed Root to tie the cloth around her face. She felt Root’s lips on hers for a brief moment before Root took her hand.

“I’ll guide you, and our bags will be brought to the hotel a little ahead of us.”

“You went all out.” Shaw quipped, slightly impressed at the thought that had gone into this. Root laughed a little,

“Harold and Grace helped with the planning. And insisted on paying.” Shaw shook her head a little. Of course her parents had a hand in this.

Once the plane landed she let Root lead her along, until they got into a car. Shaw reached to take off the blindfold but Root stopped her,

“Not yet.”

Shaw still didn’t know why she was letting her wife do this but heeded Root’s command.

They stayed in the car, where the radio played a language that Shaw couldn’t recognize, then Root guided her into what sounded like a busy street. They weren’t on the street for long, heading into a hotel where Root got them card keys, her hand never leaving Shaw’s.

“Almost there, Sameen. Our bags are in the room too.” Root told her once she’d pushed a button in the elevator. Shaw huffed but didn’t bother arguing. Root led her off the elevator, and it was less than a minute before she stopped her.

“Okay. You can look now.” Shaw reached for the blindfold, but Root’s hands were there first, gently untying the knot. As the cloth fell away from her face, Shaw looked down on a city. They were extremely high up in their hotel, providing a fantastic view. Unfortunately, she couldn’t figure out where they were from any landmarks. She turned to Root, who was grinning excitedly down at the city below.

“So where are we?”

“Berlin.” Shaw blinked,

“Germany? I’m not complaining, but why Germany?” Root shrugged,

“Because you’d never guess Germany. Come on, I have some stuff planned for the week, but first thing on my list is _you_.” Shaw shook her head,

“Do you ever stop flirting?” Root got a spark in her eyes that Shaw had learned to associate with recklessness and occasional pleasant bruises. She felt her pulse pick up in expectation.

“Sameen?” Root’s voice had gotten low, “It’s my honeymoon. You can be damn sure that if there’s a moment I’m not flirting, it’s because I’m doing something more interesting with my wife.” She didn’t say another word but took Shaw by the shirt and led her to the bedroom.

 

***

 

“Alright, so what’s the plan today?” Shaw asked. They’d spent the last several days seeing the sights of Berlin, (which was surprisingly interesting) eating the food of Berlin, (which was unsurprisingly tasty) and drinking a lot of beer, because what else were American’s going to do in Germany?

“Today, we’re going to do something fun for _you_.” Root said with a mischievous grin. Shaw narrowed her eyes,

“What kind of fun?”

“Violence for money fun.” Root said smugly. Shaw stared at her a moment.

“Legally?”

“Do you care?”

“Not really.”

“Then don’t question it. Come on, the two of us can go kick some ass. Maybe earn a little cash.” Shaw let Root lead her (thankfully not blindfolded) down to a waiting car. They got out at a cheap-looking rowdy bar and Root stepped out confidently. She headed directly to the back of the bar, where there was a door and a man blocking the way. He held out a hand to stop them as they approached.

“Wir kämpfen.” Root told him. He raised an eyebrow at the two of them before grinning and allowing them to pass. Shaw looked around at the surprisingly large room they had entered. There was a large sand pit in the center, about three feet below the rest of the floor. Two men were currently pummeling each other while the crowd cheered. One of them delivered a huge blow, sending the other man to the ground. A voice counted to five before the man could get up and the victor raised his arm as the crowd cheered and booed, apparently depending on how their bets had gone.

“This is…medieval.” Shaw commented. Root gave a small smile,

“Great, huh?”

“Amazing.”

“Let’s go then. We can fight together. I like to think that we’d be good at it, if our lives were some crazy, action packed tv show.” Shaw rolled her eyes but couldn’t resist the small smile. This was a honeymoon memory she would definitely treasure.

Root got them signed up for the next fight. There were two men against them, each of them about twice Shaw’s size. It wasn’t even a fair fight, really.

Neither Shaw nor Root had ever given up karate. As adults, they’d moved from Shaw showing Root moves after school to the two of them practicing under the same teacher. Both had moved up several degrees of black belt. The two men hit the floor in under ten minutes. There were more boos than cheering, apparently a lot of people had lost money on that fight. The next two fights lasted longer, and involved more cheering, as Root and Shaw became the favored pairing for bets. They stopped to let someone else take the ring while they got drinks and nursed the few hits they’d taken.

As soon as they’d gotten their beers Root took a look at Shaw and burst into peals of laughter.

“What?”

“Remember that fight in middle school?”

“Yeah?”

“Those kids did more damage to us than anyone here. Although you’re definitely going to have a bruise there tomorrow.” Root brushed her fingers along Shaw’s jawline. Shaw smirked a little bit,

“Yeah. But you have that bump on your forehead. Why did you headbutt that guy?”

“Didn’t know he’d have such a hard face. Besides, he went down.” Shaw smirked at her wife and blinked as Root leaned in and pulled out her phone to take one of her usual pictures.

“This is going on our christmas cards.” She said happily, admiring the photo.

“We don’t send out christmas cards.” Shaw reminded her,

“We do now that we have a picture with a little blood in it.” Shaw snorted,

“I should not find that attractive.”

 

***

 

A week after their honeymoon (Shaw had gotten a lot of shit for the bruises at work, but it was so worth it) Shaw got a call at work. She didn’t pay much attention to it. It was just a call. The little part of herself that she didn’t listen to was frantically trying to get her attention though.

“Earth to Shaw!” Root’s voice snapped her out of her reverie. Shaw had made it through dinner mostly normally, although apparently not if Root’s frown was anything to go by.

“What?” She asked.

“You were totally spaced out. I called your name about five times. Anything happen today?” Shaw shrugged,

“Not much. Did my job. Got a call from the social worker about Gen.” Root’s gaze sharpened immediately at the sound of the girl’s name.

“Is she okay?” Shaw waved a hand.

“Yeah, it’s just that the people she’s staying with don’t want a long-term foster kid. She might have to move soon, and they aren’t sure where. Most people don’t want to adopt kids her age.” Root nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the night. They followed their usual evening routine. When it came time to sleep, Shaw lay awake, unusually restless. It was almost midnight and she had been about to give up and go for a run when Root spoke.

“You can’t sleep either?”

“Nope.”

“Thinking about Gen?”

“Not really.” There was a tiny part of her that had been.

“What if we adopted her?” Root asked. Shaw turned so sharply she almost hurt her neck.

“What?”

“We could adopt her. I know you adore her, even if you don’t. And I like her too. Our family knows her, she likes us…It could work.”

Shaw stayed silent for several minutes. It was a ridiculous idea. But a tiny part of her that she could almost hear right now wanted it _badly_. She could see how the family would work. It wouldn’t work like a classic hallmark family, it wouldn’t work like the family Grace and Finch had made. But it would work.

“I’m not really a mom kind of person.” Shaw said finally, but it wasn’t a refusal, and Root heard that. She leaned over and kissed Shaw’s cheek.

“You don’t have to be a mom kind of person. You have to be a Gen kind of person, and a me kind of person, and a you kind of person. You’re the right kind of person.” Shaw rolled her eyes.

“Go to sleep, you’re not making a ton of sense right now.” Root put her head on Shaw’s shoulder and nodded, finally dozing off. Shaw lay awake for several more hours.

In the morning, she called the social worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! Also...if any of you lovely humans is going to ClexaCon, I will be attending this year! I know it's a ways away but when it does roll around I'll post selfies on my blog PhaseWriter on tumblr so that you can keep an eye out for me and maybe say hi! I would love to meet a few of you!
> 
> As always, my inbox on tumblr is always open to prompts, questions, opinions, general flailing over your favourite fictional characters, anything at all. Have an amazing day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see me flailing over my fics or just feel like a chat check me out I'm PhaseWriter on tumblr!


End file.
